The Cage (épisode)
Tandis qu’il enquête sur un message de détresse vieux de 18 ans, le capitaine Christopher Pike est capturé et testé par des êtres capables de projeter de puissantes illusions très réalistes. Résumé L' reçoit un ancien signal radio de détresse provenant de la planète Talos IV. Une équipe d’exploration conduite par le capitaine Christopher Pike découvre les survivants du crash du , assurant une expédition scientifique pour le compte de l'Institut du Continent Américain. Parmi les survivants une femme magnifique prénommée Vina. Distrait par cette femme, Pike est capturé par les Talosiens et conduit dans une prison souterraine. Les survivants du crash, exceptée Vina, sont de puissantes illusions mentales créées par les Talosiens afin de piéger l’''Enterprise'' et le capitaine Pike. Les Talosiens sont sérieusement affaiblis car ils ont utilisé depuis trop longtemps leurs pouvoirs mentaux. Ils veulent que le Capitaine Pike et Vina se reproduisent afin de créer une nouvelle race plus forte pour repeupler la surface aride de leur planète, ravagée par une guerre nucléaire. Ils essayent diverses illusions pour que Pike s’intéresse à Vina, toutes basées sur les souvenirs de Pike, incluant une mission désastreuse sur Rigel VII et un pique-nique plaisant en dehors de la ville natale de Pike, Mojave. Quand ces illusions ne marchent pas, les Talosiens enlèvent Numéro Un et la Yeoman Colt pour donner à Pike le choix d’une femme. Pike découvre que les puissantes émotions primaires annulent les pouvoirs mentaux des Talosiens. Il se sert de ce savoir pour dérober une arme à l’un des Talosiens, et s’échappe avec son équipage vers la surface. Là, les Talosiens confrontent Pike à leur demande. Pike refuse de coopérer, mais Vina (en dépit de son attirance pour Pike) décide de rester sur la planète, parce qu’en dehors des illusions Talosiennes, elle est affreusement défigurée par le crash du Columbia. Les Talosiens sont d’accord pour prendre soin de Vina et libèrent les autres membres de l’équipage. Production ---- * Le nom du capitaine a changé plusieurs fois au cours de l'écriture de l'histoire et du script : d'abord Robert M. April, puis Christopher Pike, ensuite James Winter (dans la seconde révision du script datée du 20 novembre 1964) pour redevenir finalement Christopher Pike lors du tournage. * La première scène filmée de "The Cage" (et pour Star Trek) – fut celle du Dr Philip Boyce et du capitaine Christopher Pike partageant un martini - tournée le vendredi 27 novembre 1964. * Equipe de production : :*Robert Herron - doublure cascade de Pike (crédité Bob Herron) :*Frank da Vinci – cascades :*Penny Romans - Chorégraphe de la danse de Susan Oliver. * Ce fut le premier vrai épisode de Star Trek produit. NBC rejeta le pilote, mais pris l'extraordinaire décision de demander un second pilote, qui deviendra . La plupart des prises de vues furent plus tard réutilisées dans . Version remasterisée * 1ère diffusion le 02 mai 2009 * Galerie de captures d'écran remasterisées sur Trek Core.com Anecdotes et autres informations * Après cette aventure, la Fédération impose l'Ordre général 7 sur le groupe stellaire de Talos, prévenant que quiconque s’approcherait de la planète encourrait la peine de mort. ( ). En 2328, l'ordre général 7 était levé puisque plusieurs vaisseaux de la Terre faisaient escale sur Talos IV ( , okudagramme) * Plusieurs histoires non-canon dans les comics et romans ont chroniqué la continuité de cette histoire :*''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy'' (Marvel Comics Volume 2) :*''Early Voyages'' (Marvel Comics Volume 2) :*''Star Trek Annual'' (DC Comics volume 1) :*''TOS - "Legacy"'' (Pocket Books) :* "Captain's Log: Pike" (IDW Publishing) :* "The Vulcans" (IDW Publishing, histoire se déroulant avant) * Leonard Mudie, qui a une ligne de dialogue en tant que l’un des survivants du Columbia, était un vétéran d’une douzaine de films datant des années 30. Il avait 85 ans quand cette séquence fut filmée, et mourut l’année suivante. Il fut le plus vieil acteur à être apparu dans TOS. * Leonard Nimoy (Spock) et Majel Barrett (Numéro Un) sont les seuls acteurs à apparaître ensemble dans cet épisode et le dernier . * Leonard Nimoy est le seul acteur à apparaître dans cet épisode et le second pilote . * Ce fut la première apparition de Leonard Nimoy dans Star Trek, mais aussi de Malachi Throne (doublant la voix du Gardien) apparut lui aussi dans son dernier épisode final de Star Trek dans . * La créature simiesque vue dans le zoo de Talos IV, est apparue à l'origine dans la série "The Outer Limits" (épisode "Fun and Games") apparaissant un peu différemment, et fut crée par Janos Prohaska. La créature oiseau entr’aperçue dans le corridor, est aussi apparue dans cette série. Plusieurs créations de Prohaska furent modifiées pour apparaître épisodiquement dans Star Trek. * Une espèce emprisonnée dont on ne voit que l’ombre – la dernière cage du zoo contient une large créature en forme de crabe avec d’énormes pinces. Dans la conception originale de Roddenberry, les Talosiens devaient ressembler à des crabes aliens. Mais le coût budgétaire était prohibitif, probablement inconcevable, ils furent donc développés sous forme humanoïde. * Le Talosien que l'on voit au fin fond du couloir, quand Pike regarde les autres cages, est en réalité un nain dans un décor moindre afin de donner une perceptive forcée au plateau et concevoir ainsi un hall plus grand qu’il ne l’était vraiment. *L'épisode est difficile à concilier avec le canon, tant Spock sourit ou utilise plusieurs expressions humaines, bien qu’il fasse peu souvent cela dans les films et séries postérieurs. *Le cri de Spock “allumez les fusées, nous décollons“ est très anachronique : On ne trouvera dans les épisodes à venir aucune référence aux moteurs à fusées. *La salle de réunion, la salle de téléportation et la passerelle sont les seuls segments identiques utilisés pour les décors de . *Opposé aux PADD utilisés dans les séries régulières, Pike utilise lui un PADD métallique très 20ème siècle. Une télévision apparaît même dans ses quartiers. *Les prises de vues des astéroïdes au début seront réutilisées plus tard dans et . *Le plan d'ouverture sur l' fut réutilisé dans plusieurs épisodes : , , , et . ;Francophonie Le 19 septembre 2016, pour la 1ère fois en France, "The cage" est traduit et mis en ligne par Netflix, chaîne d'offre à la demande. Incohérences * Dans une brève partie, lors de la première scène de téléportation, l'assistant du chef téléporteur porte une paire de lunettes, dans le plan suivant, il apparaît sans. * Dans la VF, Christopher Pike est régulièrement appelé "Chris" alors que dans la VO, il n'en est rien. Marchandisage * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) TheCage new vis.jpg|Roman photos / 2016 / "New Visions": "The Cage" / IDW Publishing Personnel de production * Star Trek créé Gene Roddenberry * réalisé par Robert Butler * Ecrit et produit par Gene Roddenberry Ces autres membres de la production n'apparaissent pas au générique. * Associate Producer - Byron Haskin * Production Designer - Pato Guzman * Art Director - Franz Bachelin * Assistant Art Director - Matt Jefferies * Music Composed and Conducted by Alexander Courage * Director of Photography - William E. Snyder * Film Editor - Leo Shreve * Assistant to the Producer - Morris Chapnick * Assistant Director - Robert H. Justman * Set Decorator - Edward M. Parker * Costume Designer - William Ware Theiss * Sound Mixer - Stanford G. Haughton * Photographic Effects - Howard Anderson Company * Transporter Effects - Darrell Anderson * Matte Painter - Albert Whitlock * Special Effects - Joe Lombardi * Property Master - Jack Briggs * Prop Maker - Jim Danforth * Gaffer - Bob Campbell * Camera Operator - Richard A. Kelley * Production Supervisor - James A. Paisley * Script Supervisor - George A. Rutter * Makeup Artist - Fred B. Phillips * Créateur maquilleur (pour Leonard Nimoy) - John Chambers * Coiffeur - Gertrude Reade * Chorégraphe (Susan Oliver's dance) - Penny Romans * Research - Kellam de Forest (de Forest Research, Inc.) / Harvey P. Lynn * Executive in Charge of Production - Oscar Katz * Assistant to Oscar Katz - Herbert F. Solow 1ères diffusions francophones * En France en 2001 sur Jimmy * Au Québec, année inconnue * En Suisse, année inconnue, sur la Télévision Suisse Romande Production francophone * Firouz Benchelef - traducteur pour les sous-titrages DVD. Citations "Parfois, un homme dit à son barman des choses qu'il ne dirait jamais à son médecin." : - Dr. Boyce "Il y a toujours un moyen de s'échapper d'une cage. Et je le trouverai." : - Pike "Mais ils ont trouvé que c'était un piège, comme un narcotique. Lorsque les rêves deviennent plus importants que la réalité, on arrête de voyager, de construire, de créer. On oublie comment réparer les machines de ses ancêtres. On se contente de vivre et de revivre les vies stockées dans nos archives." : - Vina "Soit vous prenez la vie comme elle vient, avec ses joies et ses peines, soit vous lui tournez le dos pour vous éteindre." : - Pike Thèmes et valeurs Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *Jeffrey Hunter est Christopher Pike *Susan Oliver est Vina *Leonard Nimoy est Spock *M. Leigh Hudec (Majel Barrett) est Numéro Un *John Hoyt est Dr Philip Boyce *Peter Duryea est José Tyler *Laurel Goodwin est J.M. Colt Autres personnages *Meg Wyllie est le Gardien (non-créditée) *Jon Lormer est le Dr Theodore Haskins (non-crédité) Atone *Clegg Hoyt est Pitcairn (non-crédité) *Malachi Throne est la voix du Gardien (non-crédité) *Michael Dugan est le Kaylar (non-crédité) *Georgia Schmidt est le premier Talosien (non-créditée) *Robert C. Johnson est la voix du premier Talosien (non-crédité) *Serena Sande est le second Talosien (non-créditée) *Felix Silla est un Talosien (non-crédité) *Barker est un Talosien (non-crédité) *Adam Roarke est Garrison (non-crédité) *Leonard Mudie est un [[Personnel du SS Columbia|survivant du Columbia #2]] (non-crédité) *Anthony Jochim est un [[Personnel du SS Columbia|survivant du Columbia #3]] (non-crédité) *Ed Madden est un [[Fisher (USS Enterprise)|géologue de l Enterprise]] (non-crédité) *Robert Phillips est l'officier spatial de la colonie d'Orion (non-crédité) *Joseph Mell est le marchand de la colonie d'Orion (non-crédité) *Janos Prohaska est le singe anthropoïde / l’oiseau humanoïde (non-crédité) * Sandra Gimpel est un Talosien ;Cascadeurs * Robert Herron - Jeffrey Hunter * Frank da Vinci Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): Galaxie d'Andromède / classe M / Lune / Mars / Mercure / Nébuleuse de l'Haltère / NGC 602 / colonie d'Orion / Petit Nuage de Magellan / Pléiades / Regulus (planète) / Rigel / Rigel VII / Saturne / Sol / système de Sol / groupe stellaire de Talos [constellation de Talos] / Talos IV / Terre / Vega / colonie de Vega / Vénus / V838 Monocerotis / vitesse de distorsion (facteur temporel - facteur de distorsion temporelle) - [distorsion temporelle] * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Kaylar / Orion / Talosien / Vulcain * Personnages: Adam (Bible) / Buzz Aldrin / Montgomery Blair / Salmon P. Chase / Dwight D. Eisenhower / Ève / Garrison / Stonewall Jackson / Lyndon B. Johnson / Jacqueline Kennedy / John F. Kennedy / Robert E. Lee / Abraham Lincoln / Moïse / Numéro Un / Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 / Sam Rayburn / William H. Seward / Caleb B. Smith / Talosiens inconnus / George Washington / Gideon Welles / Orville Wright ** Animaux: Tango * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: Atlas-Agena / / / / [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] / Explorer S-55 / / ''Mariner'' 2 / [[USS Monitor (cuirassé)|USS Monitor (cuirassé)]] / ''Nimbus'' 1 / OGO / OSO / ''Pioneer'' 5 / ''Ranger'' Block 1 / ''Ranger'' Block 2 / ''Ranger'' Block 3 / ''Ranger'' 5 / ''Ranger'' 7 / Saturn V / Soyuz / Station Spatiale Internationale / [[CSS Virginia|CSS Virginia]] / Vostok 1 / Wright Flyer * Armement et technologie: arme nucléaire / canon laser / Fat Man / fusée / générateur de champ magnétique / pistolet laser / radio / satellite / sonde * Autres: 1789 / 1797 / 1861 / 1865 / 1953 / 1961 / 1963 / Afrique / Alaska / Amérique du Nord / Amérique du Sud / Antarctique / Armée des États confédérés / Armée de l'Union / Arctique / Asie / Australie / astronaute / Atoll de Bikini / azote / barrière du temps / bataille de Chancellorsville / bataille de Hampton Roads / bataille de Fort Hindman / "La bille bleue" / café / Canada / carte géographique / cartographie stellaire / Cercle Arctique / cheval / cœur / côte / crâne / Delaware / diaphragme / "Dix Commandements" / écureuil / érable / Equipe de reconnaissance [mission d'exploration] / Etats Confédérés d'Amérique / Etats-Unis d'Amérique / esclave / esclave Orionne (esclave couleur jade - femme verte esclave) / estomac / Europe / fleur / gnou / "Gray's Anatomy" / grande aigrette / Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique / Guerre de Sécession / illusion / Institut du Continent Américain [Institut américain d'astronomie] / intestin / Japon / Jupiter / koudou / "The Last Meeting of Lee and Jackson at Chancellorsville" / (magistrate) / martini [cocktail] / Maryland / mer de Béring / "Moïse brisant les Tables de la Loi" / Mojave / mouche / muscle / nerf optique / numéro un / Océan Pacifique / œil / orbite / oxygène / pâquerette / permission / photographie / poisson-lion / Pôle Nord / Pôle Sud / poumon / Président des Etats-Unis / "Proclamation d'émancipation" / [[programme Apollo|programme Apollo]] / [[programme Pioneer|programme Pioneer]] / [[programme Ranger|programme Ranger]] / [[programme Soyuz|programme Soyuz]] / rapport géologique [laboratoire géologique[ / rose / salle des machines (salle des réacteurs) / salle de téléportation / sandwich au poulet / sandwich au thon / signal de détresse / spectrographie / suppléant du capitaine (capitaine suppléant) / télépathie / thermos (bouteille isotherme) / Union soviétique / viola / Virginie / Washington, DC / yeoman (assistante - aide de camp) / Yosemite Falls / Yosemite National Park / zoo Liens externes * The Cage sur StarTrek.com de:Der Käfig en:The Cage (episode) es:The Cage it:Lo zoo di Talos (episodio) ja:歪んだ楽園（エピソード） nl:The Cage pl:The Cage sv:The Cage Cage